


Lovelorn/Soulmates-Sacrificed.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode: III Revenge of the Sith., Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, One True Pairing, Poetry, Slash, sadness.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: I am adding these two works together as they are from the same scene. (Episode 3. Mustafar.)(Taken from my 18, 2018 varied Star Wars works which are located in the comments section of)...A New Ray of Hope. I have it bookmarked. I am adding most of them gradually!





	Lovelorn/Soulmates-Sacrificed.

LOVELORN.

Master and Padawan, became as two brothers  
Growing to love one another.

Respect, trust and understanding  
Nothing was too demanding.

Disaster began to strike  
Darkness sheilded the light.

Blazing hell fires, burning  
Heart's desires, turning.

Now left without the love  
That two once felt, so worthy of.

The End.  
\--------------------------------------  
SOULMATES-SACRIFICED. (Obi-Wan's P.O.V.)

Quote: ..."Anakin, I loved you"...

I cared for you  
I shared my life with you.

We were destined to be  
You were everything to me.

Together, we had it all  
Alone, nothing at all.

You turned away  
I turned on you.

I had to destroy you  
It destroyed me.

I can't go on  
How can you?...

The End.


End file.
